Mos Trouble
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: SasuNaru day 2013. Telat! Summ: Bagaimana nistanya Naruto menjalani MOS di KSHS? lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Ah rupanya Sasuke ikut meng-ospek Naruto. Apa jadinya jika mereka berdua bertemu? Shou-Ai, ending gantung.


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by:** Kuas tak bertinta

**Warning**: Shou-Ai, OOC(maybe), typo(s).

**Special for**: Indonesian SasuNaru day.

**Inspiration by**: Author's School Orientation

* * *

**MOS Trouble**

Jarum pendek jam sudah nangkring di antara angka enam dan tujuh, sedangkan yang panjang udah pewe di angka enam. Yap, hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Naruto menginjakkan kaki di halaman Konoha Senior High School. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi tumben hari ini dia tidak terlambat. Setidaknya masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sampai bel masuk untuk siswa tahun ajaran baru berkumpul berbunyi.

"Kibaaa! Ah, lu udah liat kita di kelas mana? Kita sekelas, gak?" Naruto langsung nemplok ke Kiba, sobatnya sejak SD.

"Udah... gak usah peluk-peluk ah! Jijik! Dan lu tau? Kita gak sekelas!" Kiba nanggepin Naru dengan muka yang bener-bener ketekuk.

"Eh?! Kok bisa?! Kan kita daftarnya waktu itu barengan?! Terus dipengumuman nama kita atas bawah urutan!" Naruto nyolot.

"Iya, lu di kelas X-6, gue di kelas X-7! Kepotong pas di nama kita... resek banget, kan? Udah ah! Gabung sama rombongan Gaara di sana yuk!" Kiba masang tampang males. Naruto kicep. Aihhh! Naruto sedikit nyesel waktu daftar dulu masang tampang semangat banget sama Kiba berdua... udah ngarep sekelas padahal. Okeh, catet... ini kesialan Naruto yang pertama.

.

Naruto udah ngantuk, seriusan ngantuk dengerin instruksi kakak-kakak OSIS. Dia noleh ke kanan, ngelirik temen sebangkunya. Ah dia sedikit bersyukur masih ada Shikamaru yang sekelas sama dia.

"Jadi, besok yang cewek mesti blablabla," cerocos senpai cewek yang berambut pink. Ah...

"Oka, saya ulangi... jadi besok, kalian semuanya mesti dateng paling lambat jam enam tiga puluh, pake nametag kayak yang udah kami contohin, yang cowok pake topi kerucut dari karton warna pink, yang cewek pake bando yang di rumbai-rumbai tali rafiah. Besok jangan lupa bawa foto 3x4, terus lembar biodata yang udah kami bagi diisi dirumah, dan dikumpul besok. Jangan lupa bawa sembako buat bakti sosial yang udah dicatet di papan tulis di belakang saya," Kali ini senpai cowok dengan rambut emo yang ngoceh panjang lebar.

Naruto diem-diem sorak-sorakan dalem hati. Ya ampuuun! MOS-nya gampang banget! Beda banget sama pas dia SMP dulu! Topi kerucut warna pink? Ah gampang, baksos? Ah gila nih sekolah baik banget sampe ada baksos segala... Naruto bener-bener seneng. Seenggaknya dia ga usah repot mau bawa ini itu besok. Yup dia nganggep enteng semuanya, padahal... dia ga tau apa yang bakalan terjadi besok.

.

Ini hari kedua dia dateng ke KSHS... udah turun dari mobil, atributnya udah siap. Nametag udah kinclong, topi kerucut udah meluk kepala kecenya, pokoknya perfect(baginya). Liat kanan-kiri... eh! Tiba-tiba matanya nangkep kejanggalan... Asdfghjkl! Dia lupa! Nametag-nya itu harus depan-belakang! Dan dia... dia Cuma di depan! Mampus! Akhirnya dia kocar-kacir ke warung terdekat buat beli kertas kambing warna orange. Harus orange soalnya itu warna yang disuruh buat kelasnya. Dia sedikit mengutuki kegeblekan otaknya.

Sial! Udah ke warung ini itu dan gak dapet. Dia lirik dikit jam tangannya. Gaswat! Udah pukul enam lewat tiga puluh enam! Akhirnya dia langsung ngacir lari ke sekolah. Well... di depan gerbang anak-anak yang telat udah pada antri... senpai-senpai OSIS udah ngumpul buat nyita bet-name yang kemarin dikasih. Tamatlah kau Naru... kesialan kedua...

"Woy, dek! Mana bet name-nya?" Ah! Ini kan senpainya yang nginstruksiin di kelasnya kemaren?! Kenapa Naruto malah ketangkep sama dia?!

"Errr... itu kak... udah saya kasih sama senpai cewek yang di sana!" Good Naruto! Harus bohong kalo pengen selamet!

"Hn?" Senpai di hadepannya pasang tampang ambigu. Aish! Dia gak percaya, tah?

"Serius... periksa deh kalo gak percaya..." Naruto sok-sokan gak takut, padahal dalem hati udah berdoa supaya si kakak kelas gak meriksa.

"Sasuke! Buruan! Yang di sebelah sini antriannya lebih panjang, geblek!" Oh, jadi nama senpai malesin yang di depannya ini Sasuke? Cih...

Sasuke cuek bebek dan malah ngambil paksa tas Naruto. Ngobrak-abrik tanpa permisi, dan... yes! Bet-name Naruto kedapetan!

Mampus lu Naru, mau gimana sekarang? Naruto membatin miris.

Tuh senpai nyeringai, bikin Naruto gondokan. Naruto pasang wajah tanpa dosa lalu ngambil tasnya. Terus masuk ke gerbang.

Sasuke diem karena digituin, tapi gak marah. Heh, apaan tuh kouhai? Sok iya banget... gak dilulusin MOS baru tau rasa. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke nyeringai gaje. Terus liat bet-name Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Ah... jadi anak yang aku awasin kemarin itu Naruto namanya?"

.

Sekarang jadwalnya upacara... tapi Naruto masih gak tenang karena bet-namenya diambil. Dia ngira-ngira hukuman apa yang bakalan didapetnya?

"Oy, Nar! Bet-name lu mana?" Shikamaru nanya...

"Punya gue disita! Gue telat..." Naruto pasang muka ga enak banget.

"Oh, sama dong..."

"Jadi, setelah ini sesi pencarian tanda tangan kakak-kakak OSIS, minimal mesti dapet 35 tanda tangan. Tanda tangan ini menentukan kelulusan MOS kalian... waktunya satu jam. Bagi yang bet-namenya di sita tadi pagi, tetep di lapangan, mungutin sampah..." Naruto panik. Kalo dia ngumpulin sampah, gimana nasib tanda tangannya? Waktunya Cuma satu jam... tanda tangan minimal 35... ah! Tiba-tiba Naruto dapet ide.

Setelah barisan bubar dia langsung nyari Kiba...

"Kiba! Lu tolongin gue ya? Gue titip buku tandatangan gue ke elu, lu mintain ya? Please, gue disuruh mungut sampah, nih!" Naruto mohon-mohon.

"Hah? Jadi lu telat? Ah, emang lu ya... ada aja sialnya. Yaudah!" Naruto girang, yes! Ga perlu repot-repot mohon sama kakak kelas...Ah, author merasa Naruto benar-benar licik...

.

"Nar, sorry... Cuma segini dapetnya... gue takut ntar ketahuan sama kakak-kakak minta tandatangan dua kali," Kiba ngasih buku Naruto yang isinya Cuma ada 15 tanda tangan.

"Ya, gapapa... makasih ya, Kib?" Naruto nyantai. Padahal sepuluh menit lagi waktunya ngumpulin tuh buku buat diseleksi sama OSIS.

"Lah terus...? 20nya lagi?" Kiba masang tampang bego.

Naruto diem bentar. Ah! Dia dapet ide gila...!

"Kib, pinjem buku lu!" Naruto ngambil alih buku Kiba, terus nyalin nama-nama yang ada di sana. Astagaaa! Dia niru tuh tanda tangan kakak kelas! Semuanya! Gila... Kiba Cuma bisa cengok dan natap Naruto ngeri. Sumpah nih bocah berani amat.

"alah, sebanyak ini mana mereka sadar... tenang aja," Naruto _keep smile_.

.

Naruto balik kek elasnya pas bel bunyi. Senpai-senpai udah siaga nyuruh kumpulin tuh buku.

Sasuke ngeliat Naruto. Ah, tuh anak mana mungkin lulus, secara, dia aja tadi mungut sampah, mana ada waktu ngumpulin 35 tanda tangan...

Sasuke langsung ambil alih buku Naruto... Sumpah Sasuke kaget, tapi tampangnya tetep stay cool.

Nih bocah pake jurus apa?! Kok bisa nuntasin tugas sucinya, sih? Sasuke nelusurin daftar nama kumpulan tanda tangan. Eh?! Ada nama Uchiha Sasuke di situ! Di nomor 21! Lengkap dengan tanda tangannya! Sumpah demi apapun Sasuke inget bener dia gak pernah nandatanganin buku ini. Tapi tanda tangannya mirip... Sasuke bener-bener inget, secara, dia kan diem-diem merhatiin Naru dua hari terakhir ini...

"Uzumaki Naruto... sini..." Sasuke manggil Naru. Naru santai aja. Dia merasa gak salah sih.

"Kenapa, kak?"

"Kamu... malsuin tanda tangan saya?" Sasuke nanya to the point.

"Eh...? nggak kok! Tadi kan aku minta sama kakak! Masa kakak lupa, sih?" Naruto masang tampang meyakinkan. Padahal dalem hari udah ngutuk-ngutuk nih kakak bawel. Masak iya dia harus ketangkep dua kali dengan orang yang sama pula.

"Mana mungkin saya lupa... rambut kuning jelekmu itu... pas sesi tanda tangan tadi aja ketemu aja nggak!" Sasuke bener-bener gemes. Nih bocah udah dua kali ketangkep bohong masih aja ngotot. Naruto sendiri udah ga tahan pengen nonjok ni senpai kepoan. Kepo amat sih... OSIS aja nih ya...

"Ye! Mana buktinya kalo aku gak minta? Buktinya itu ada tanda tangan kakak, kok!"

"Ck! Udah gak usah bohong! Kamu aja tadi mungut sampah, mana mungkin berhasil tuntas... Sebagai hukuman karena bohongin saya, besok kan kalian disuruh bawa surat cinta... kamu harus bikin buat saya!" Hah? Naruto cengok...

"Harus romantis... satu folio full, lengkap sama foto close up-nya," Gila aja...

"Eh?! Lu gay?!" luntur sudah bahasa aku-kamu yang Naruto pertahanin. Asdasd dia syok! Apaan sih?! Dia padahal udah nyiapin serangkaian kata puitis buat senpai yang ngawas di kelasnya. Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke nyeringai. Naruto merinding sumpah.

"Besok, harus buat untuk saya, atau kamu tidak akan diluluskan dan mengulang Mos tahun depan! Tenang saja, saya akan menjawab ya untuk surat cintamu..." AAAAAA! Nar, kenapa nasibmu harus gini sih?! Sungguh Naruto ilfeel sama senpainya ini. Ganteng-ganteng tapi ngejijikin. Dia gak butuh jawaban dari senpai reseknya yang satu ini... terus terus...

"Kok diem? Ah saya anggap itu tanda setuju, kau tau? saya selalu memperhatikanmu sejak pertama melihatmu," Sasuke mutusin seenak jidat terus pergi ninggalin Naru. Wa da fakh nih makhluk?! Dia stalker?! Yaoi?! Gak waras?!

Anjir, bunuhlah Naru sekarang!

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**ga sempet edit. Udah ngantuk gzzz... maaf saja kalo banyak salahnya dan alurnya cepet banget.

AAAAA! Masih 10 menit lagi! Ah, ini serius diambil dari kisah nyataku! Tahun ini aku MOS, pas banget sama event SasuNaru. Makanya ambil tema ini. Eh beneran loh aku minta temen pas mungut sampah itu-_- dan malsuin tanda tangan, Cuma ga sebanyak itu juga... pokoknya aku nekat, dan gak ketahuan. Wkwkwk.

Mind to review?

Kuas tak bertinta


End file.
